Rooftops
by FanficGypsy
Summary: She couldn't believe it. She just could not believe that it had happened. Someone had beaten Seto Kaiba at something. She had beaten SETO KAIBA! Oh crap. She was so dead. So, SO DEAD. And who's the mystery 'uncle? Joey demands an answer! OCxMystery Canon


She couldn't believe it. She just could not believe that it had happened.

Someone had beaten Seto Kaiba at something.

_-She-_ had beaten Seto Kaiba.

Oh crap.

She was so dead.

The black-haired girl stared blankly at the piece of paper held tightly in her hands. It was nothing special, just a list of names and jobs that those people had been allocated to. But _her_ name, _not _Kaiba's, was under the title of School President, the highest position any student could hold at the school. She had beaten him. Somehow. Crap.

"Congrats on the position, Yamar!" Someone clapped her on the back and the girl absently nodded her thanks as she folded the paper in half and slipped it into a pocket in her blazer. Any other congratulations she may have received - and she was sure she did - were forgotten and ignored when she stood and saw Kaiba calmly folding and putting away his copy of the voting list behind her. A chill rolled down her spine and she shuddered at the sudden nausea that rose in her stomach. She swallowed and, pointedly ignoring Kaiba, the latter watching her carefully out of the corner of his blue eyes, she picked up her bag and walked over to Yugi's desk. The spiky-haired teen was reading the list also, and he looked up and grinned when Yamar stopped beside his desk.

"Hey Yar!" He welcomed the older girl, who smiled tensely back at him. He noticed and a small frown creased his delicate features. "Is something wrong?" He asked and Yamar bit her lip, very slightly but it was noticeable to Yugi. He knew how she acted, having known her for a couple of years.

"Kaiba applied for the same position." She whispered quietly but Joey, who had been lounging on a chair beside Yugi and talking to Tristan, looked up sharply at her.

"You beat Kaiba?" He asked, incredulous and Yamar nodded slightly. The blonde let out a low whistle. "Awesome! Finally, someone who can beat the guy! Well, other than you, Yug." He grinned at his friend, who let out a small laugh.

"Card games aren't real life battles, Joey. They're just a game." He replied though Yamar knew he felt differently. She felt a slight movement in her pocket and she shoved a slim hand into her blazer, withdrawing a small black phone from inside the pink clothing.

"Hello?" She asked quietly after she flipped it open. There was a moment of silence before she nodded, "Ok, I'll be right there." She said before clicking the phone shut. "Sorry about that, I gotta get to work." She said and Yugi nodded.

"Can I come?" He asked and Yamar shook her head.

"No, and no trailing me, Yugi." She refused to call him 'Yug' like the others did. "You're obvious, plus, I'm not meant to have a job. The less you know, the better." She smiled, ruffling the teen's hair slightly and causing him to protest, pushing her hand away.

"Yar! Stop that!" He groaned and the girl laughed, doing as asked and picking up her bag again from where she had rested it on the floor.

"I'll catch up with you later. Cya around, guys." She waved to Yugi and turned to leave. But she had barely taken three steps before she felt the chill flood her body again, and she turned sharply to see Kaiba looking at her under half-closed eyes. Sharp blue eyes met suspicious brown eyes before Yamar turned on her heel, marching out the door as the final bell rang.

Unknown to anyone else, Yami had been watching the whole exchange with interest, and he hadn't missed the brief smirk that had crossed Seto's face when Yamar had left, either.

"Yugi, I think you should follow Yamar." He told his hikari, who frowned at him as he picked up his school bag.

"But she said she didn't want me to." He replied, and Yami sighed at his host's innocence.

"I know, but…" He glanced over at Kaiba, who was just about to walk out the door. "Never mind, you're right." He sighed as Seto disappeared, but Yugi had seen what the Pharaoh had and frowned slightly.

"What's going on, Yami?" He asked quietly, staying where he was and missing the confused looks that Tea, Tristan and Joey were sending him. His other half was still looking at the door but he shook his head at Yugi's question.

"It was nothing."


End file.
